Livin’ in Feudal Japan
by Tina2
Summary: Trunks is beginning to realize his true power. Each passing days, he travels around to train himself. But one day, he met Rei, and a new mess of trouble begins! And what's this? Usagi have a black crescent moon??? A Rei/Trunks Usagi/Sesshoumaru fic!
1. Ch 1: The Meeting Between a Boy and Girl

Disclaimer: Don't own it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Note: Just image this takes place in an alternate universe and then in the Feudal  
Era!  
  
This the real version of Livin' in Feudal Japan.  
  
A Rei/Trunks and Usagi/Sesshoumaru fic!!   
  
Trunks: around 17-18  
  
Rei: around 16-17  
  
Don't Forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
_Chapter One:_ The Meeting Between a Boy and Girl**  
  
The sun were shining today. Parts of it's light made it through the forest   
trees, but none made to a large tree trunk. Seeing this, Sesshoumaru took   
this opportunity to rest.   
  
  
With Jaken off on an errand and Rin going off to pick flowers, this is a   
perfect moment for the demon lord to sleep, undisturbed. Unfortunately, this   
moment were interrupted by a voice of a small girl.  
  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried.   
  
  
Sesshoumaru eyes flicker from his sleep. The bushes began to   
rustle, revealing a frantic Rin. The sun gleam brightly on her brunette hair  
as she ran up her lord. "Rin found someone hurt bad! She's really big hurt,   
Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
  
Sesshoumaru kept his poker face. Rin bother him for this? Hell, he could   
care less about someone dying, but then, his nose begins to sense an exotic   
scent.   
  
  
It could drive any other demon wild, but not the demon lord. He's   
better than that and will not lose control of his own mind. Keeping his cool   
face, he asked, "And how bad is she injured?"   
  
  
Rin jump up and down excitably. "Really, really badly! You have to hurry!   
She's really wet and bleeding badly!"   
  
  
Sesshoumaru kept an emotionless gaze as he got up from the   
comfort of the tree trunk. "Stay here, Rin," Sesshoumaru ordered without   
glancing at the human child. "I know where she is…"  
  
  
Following that, Sesshoumaru jump into the tree braches above. Using   
his nose, he jumped from braches to braches. In no time he found a woman  
laying by a river bank.   
  
  
The patches of beautiful flowers weren't too far from the woman,   
Sesshoumaru guess that's how Rin must have seen her.  
  
  
As he closes in to examine, this woman already prove to be   
mysterious. _'What is this scent? It's not human nor demon. It's   
innovative, like the essence of a flower,'_ Sesshoumaru said to himself.   
  
  
As Sesshoumaru studies the purple haired odango atama, the blood  
near her abdomen area completely ruined her white gown. The most  
interesting feature she had by far, a black crescent moon imbedding her  
forehead.   
  
  
Except like the lord himself, her crescent moon's jagged edge  
face downward instead of sideway.   
  
  
The demon gave a slight amuse smile. After many years, he had seen   
many different beings, but none quite like this. "An intriguing specimen,   
maybe she could prove useful once she's awaken…"   
  
  
  
***** In another place and another time… *****  
  
  
  
The sun rose as Trunks stood on a ledge, overlooking the calm   
tranquilly of the ocean. It was easy to grow accustom to a morning like this,   
embracing it's vigorous ocean scent, enjoying the sight of the sun reflecting  
off the water without a care in the world. It's a fresh start for Trunks.  
  
  
As much as the young teenager wants to prolong these remnants, he   
had work to do. The World Martial Arts Tournament is three years away.   
Since then, Trunks is training and pushing himself over the limits, all for the  
title, 'Champion'.   
  
Trunks began murmuring to himself, "Time to get some training… I look   
forward to our fight, Yosho."   
  
  
Walking over to a large dormant boulder, Trunks starts patting it. Taking   
the other end of the rope, which he previously tied to the boulder, Trunks   
ties it around his stomach.   
  
Using his unnatural strength, he pulls the boulder out of the ground,   
revealing it to be larger than it appears to be.   
  
  
Trunks faintly smirk as he pulls the oversized rock, scraping the ground  
with each movement. Training is now in session.  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
The sun gleam brightly behind a group of family as they wait for   
someone. As they stood at the gateway that leads to a temple, a little boy   
begin to get impatient. "What's taking Rei so long?!" he complained.  
  
  
The mother put her hands on his shoulder to calm the child down. "Patient,   
Token. Your sister needs time to prepare. This may be the last time you'll be   
able see her in a long time."   
  
  
"But… okay…" the boy sighed. As much as he hates to admit it, he's   
going to miss his older sister. Sure they didn't get along at times, but now   
he's going to miss all that. By the next time they'll meet, Token will grow   
too old to bicker like he does now. Oh how he's going to miss it.   
  
  
The father grew worry and asked Token's grandfather. "Tenchi, are   
you sure we can let Rei go through with this? I mean-"  
  
"Don't worry about it!" the priest of the Shikon Temple interrupted.   
"You know that Rei is no longer a little girl. There comes a time when a baby   
have to leave it's nest, so suck it up!"  
  
  
The mother grimaced and scolds at the old man. "That's one crappy advice,   
father! And what do you mean when a baby have to leave its nest?! You're   
giving that advice when you couldn't me let go?! I could've been a singer   
if it weren't for your stubbornness and that thick head of yours!"  
  
  
Token could feel the crushing effect of his mother's grasp. His shoulders   
were sure to break if she kept going at this pace. "Umm… mom? You're…   
hurting… me…!!" Token squeaked painfully.  
  
  
The father only sighs. Yet a dramatic scene played out by father and   
daughter, he thought.   
  
  
Tenchi gave a nervous laugh. As timing were on his side, he saw Rei   
coming out the temple. "Look, there's Rei!" Tenchi exclaimed, relieve to   
find an outing from a near conflict.   
  
  
Rei steps forward to meet the family to say one last goodbye. "Hey,   
I'm ready now!" Rei said cheerfully. "Today's the day I start my career as a  
mercenary/adventurer!"   
  
  
The family stood silent. Today is the day, the day that their precious   
Rei will leave them for the outside world. Her parents knew this day would   
come, but they couldn't image it goes by so fast.   
  
  
It had always been Rei's dream to travel the world and her parents for   
one, will not stand in her way.  
  
  
Tenchi decides to speak up first. "Rei, I wish you luck on your journey.   
May the good spirits always protect you."  
  
  
Rei nodded. "Thanks grandpa. I will never forget all the lessons you   
taught me over the years."  
  
  
Tenchi chuckle and extracted from his pocket what appear to be an   
authentic wooden sword handle. "Yes, and that's why I want you to this   
good luck charm."  
  
  
"The tenchiken? But that's your ancient artifact!" Rei exclaimed. The   
family was equally surprise as well. Tenchi never lets anyone touch it!  
  
The old man smile as he opens one of Rei's palms. Placing the   
tenchiken, he closed her hand and smile. "I know you'll treat it with the   
same respect I given it."  
  
  
Rei didn't know what to say but to sheath the sword in her pocket, and  
gave the old man a hug to express her thanks. Tenchi gave a hearty laugh  
as he return the same gesture.  
  
  
The father was next to spoke. He steps forward. "Remember, Rei, you're   
always welcome here. Whatever happens, your family is here to help   
you."  
  
  
Rei responded with a nod as she stops embracing Tenchi. Her father is a   
very stern man indeed, but deep inside she knew he cares. Maybe her younger  
brother would have a better luck with him. Who knows?  
  
  
As the family was concluding their goodbyes, Rei and her mother were   
crying at one point. The last person in line was the runt, Token, her   
younger brother.  
  
  
Rei crouch eye level with her brother, exchanging hugs. "Are you going   
to miss your big sister?" Rei asked.  
  
  
"Uh-huh. Make sure you bring some souvenirs!" Token said, releasing the   
hug.   
  
  
Rei smile, and ruffle his hair. "Sure!"  
  
  
They finish saying their goodbyes. Vowing to return home one day, Rei   
slung a blue bag over her shoulders. With one last glance, she slowly   
drifted away as the family wave goodbyes. They did so until Rei completely   
disappear from their sight.  
  
  
As Rei travels the mountain region, she saw a certain purple hair   
teenager napping. _'Is he crazy?!_' she thought, bewilder at his stupidity.   
_'Who would sleep in a hot weather like this?!!'_  
  
  
******  
  
  
Trunks sweated heavily as he drags the large boulder, which were three   
times his size, up the hill. This task proves more difficult and more dangerous   
as he use only his hands to walk to uphill. The trail path eventually leads to   
the mountain region, making the training even more challenging. Rocky   
grounds and all, Trunks still moves on.  
  
  
Trunks began to slow down his pace. He began to grow wearily.   
"This shit is going to be the death of me…!" he murmured painfully. Sparing a   
glance to where he is, this is a high altitude of the mountains. Down below   
a dense forest reined.  
  
  
Trunks sighed, "I better take a break." Jumping to his 'more' standing   
position, he untied the ropes. Having no more use for the ropes, he threw   
it off the ledge. After that, he had his hands behind his head as he rested   
against the rocky mountain wall. As he looks up into the sky, he calculated its  
midday, judging by the sun's stance. That's nine hours total of training so far.  
  
  
'I think I'll take a little nap…' he thought to himself. His eyes were   
barely open when a voice booms the area. "Hey, yo! This is no place to be   
taking a nap!"  
  
  
Trunks sat up. His eyes narrowed at a girl that resembles a pirate,   
mostly due to the fact of her yellow banana on her black hair, a white   
baggy pant, and a tight small red tight shirt revealing her belly button.   
But, hey, that what Trunks thought.   
  
Trunks stretched his arms and yawns. "Why?"  
  
  
Rei sighed. Putting one hand of on her hip, she begins to point out a few   
factors, "Well, it's not exactly a good idea to sleep in a mountain region while   
wearing a jacket in broad daylight."   
  
  
Trunks took a look at his blue jacket, she had a point there. The girl   
continues, "And judging by your looks, you're going to need a lot of water   
to avoid dehydration!"  
  
  
Absorbing the information given to Trunks, he had to admit she was   
right. This little stunt wasn't exactly smart, after all. Scratching his head,   
he sheepishly replied, "Yeah, thanks, I'll keep that in mind."  
  
  
The girl step forward and unsheathe a gouge from the belt of her   
pant. She threw it. "Here, catch."  
  
  
With one hand free, Trunks caught it. "Thanks."  
  
  
Not being rude to refuse the water, Trunks emptied out the gouge in   
no time. After that he commented, "Good water."  
  
  
"Glad you like, but I gotta go!" Rei said. Trunks watch her ran down the   
hillside, meaning she's headed in the opposite direction of Trunks.  
  
  
Not being the one to waste precious time training, Trunks shot up. He   
felt renew by the water the girl given him. Wait a minute, who is she?   
Trunks suddenly brought up. Since the chances of him seeing her again   
were slim, he decided to let it past.  
  
  
He began to ponder on to do with the boulder. "I could try to push it…"   
He muttered silently. "Or maybe…"  
  
  
"Young man, what you doing?" an old lady asked Trunks.   
  
  
"I'm training," Trunks responded as he looks up to see an old lady. The   
old lady couldn't believe what kind of training this was. She watches in   
astonishment as Trunks saunters about, carrying a boulder behind his back  
that's three times his size!  
  
  
The bamboo sticks that the old woman was carrying on her back   
began to get heavy. Sighing, she set it down to rest her back. That's   
when she realizes something. Quickly, she dash right in front of Trunks   
and said, "Wait, young man!"  
  
  
Trunks almost let the boulder slip from his sweaty grasps, but thankfully   
he manages to gain control of it. Other wise, the old lady would be dead in   
an instant and he ain't to clean up the bloody mess.   
  
  
"What… is it?" he groaned, still holding the crashing weight of the   
boulder.  
  
  
"Young man, you shouldn't linger around here during sunset!" the old   
woman warned.   
  
  
This going to be one long talk, Trunks thought. Lifting the boulder with   
his knee (if you know gym, you know what I'm talking about!), he threw the   
object off the mountain and asked, "Why? Is it dangerous around here?"  
  
  
The woman nodded. "Yes, walk over to that ledge, and   
set your eyes at the forest below."  
  
  
Trunks took a gaze as he reached the ledge. The only thing he saw through   
the darken forest was some kind of castle at quite a distance. "So? It's just   
a castle," Trunks said, unimpressed that the old woman wasted his time.  
  
  
The old woman stood by Trunks with her eyes closed and her hands   
behind her back. "It's not just any castle," she explained. "That castle is   
bound by the lost souls that died in there. At daylight, they're trap,   
but at night, it proves the opposite."  
  
  
Trunks gave a brow at the castle. He had to admit, it did intrigued him   
a little. "Is there big, bad monster guarding a treasure or something?"  
  
  
"In a way, yes," the old woman replied. "Many have heard of this,   
and try to venture in, but…"  
  
  
"But what?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
The woman took on a sad gaze. "I met many young adventurers such   
as yourself. Most I never saw again, because that accursed castle before you,"   
she paused for a brief moment. "That's how I lost my son…"  
  
  
Trunks didn't know what say after that awkward explanation. He could   
only pity the old woman.  
  
  
The old woman chuckled and turns her gaze away from the forest. "Well, I   
hope you take my advice seriously, young man."  
  
  
Trunks felt a surge of excitement running through him. "If this monster   
that tough, then I found someone to challenge me!" he said aloud.   
  
  
"WHAT?!!" The woman exclaimed. As she turns around, Trunks took a   
giant leap off the mountain. She ran toward the ledge, and yelled,   
"Haven't you been listening to a word I been saying?!"  
  
  
In midair, Trunks yelled back, "Don't worry! I'll defeat the monster and   
avenge your son!"  
  
  
The old lady watch as Trunks disappears in the dark, dense forest   
below. Yep, this boy is crazy!!   
  
  
"Mother? What the heck you staring at?" a gruff voice cut in.  
  
  
The old woman sat up and sighed. "Nothing, son. Just making up a  
tall tale to a local traveler… "  
  
  
The young man arched a brow as he sat down next to his mother. "Say…   
you wouldn't happen to be using that, 'how I lost my son scenario' would   
you?"   
  
  
The old woman grinned. "No."  
  
  
"Okay…" the young man said, but he knew she was lying. Otherwise, the  
purple teenager wouldn't said anything about 'avenging'. "Is he going to  
the castle?"  
  
  
The old woman sighed. "Yes. Let's hope he doesn't destroy the   
entrance…" The old woman's eyes widen. "Oops, I knew forgot to tell him!"  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Chapter One:_** **The Meeting Between a Boy and Girl (part two)**  
  
  
  
  
Trunks dash on quickly though the forest ground. As he ran, there's no   
denying the sun would soon be setting. If there is something such as   
ghouls and monsters, then this might prove to be fun, he thought.   
  
  
After spotting a nearby river, Trunks halts his position. The moon coolly   
glimmers the river, sparkling it with star-like enchantment. Relieve to find   
water after his hours of training, he took a big gulp as he gesture his lip on   
it's surface.   
  
  
"Now that's good water," Trunks commented after his head were out   
of the water. His long purple hair drips with wetness as he sat on a patch   
of grass. Extracting a capsule from his baggy pant, he stares at it. "I better   
be prepare…"   
  
  
With a push of a button, it revealed a broad sword enwrapped in a   
sword case. As Trunks scrapped it around his body, a voice boomed the   
area. "You better back off!!" a voice recognized as a woman's echoes in   
the forest behind Trunks.   
  
  
"This I have to check out…!" he murmured as he made his way to the   
source.  
  
  
Rei glared austerely at a pack of wild wolves that threatens to eat her.   
She cursed her luck for not bringing a weapon along. How many wolves are   
there? Ten, twelve? Hell, she could only take on at least five wolves due to   
the training Tenchi given her, but this was too much.   
  
  
Rei smirked as the wolves slowly approaches. "Boy… am I screw…"   
  
  
"May I be of some assistance?" Trunks offered.  
  
  
Rei turn around in surprise. Trunks emerge from the shadow. She   
spoke, "It's you again…"  
  
  
"We'll talk later, right now the wolves seems hungry," Trunks said as   
he stood by her side.  
  
  
Seeing that Trunks held a sword in his grasp, Rei asked. "What you   
planning to do?"  
  
  
"Watch."  
  
  
The pack of wolves ran in for the kill. With a swift movement, Trunks   
goes in, slashing them one by one in a rhythmical pattern. In ten seconds flat,   
all twelve wolves laid dead a semi circular gesture. In the middle, Trunks coolly   
twirl his sword into its sheath.   
  
  
"That was amazing!" Rei exclaimed as she ran up to Trunks.   
  
  
Trunks chuckled. "Thank you. Hey, aren't you that girl from earlier on?   
I didn't quite catch your name."  
  
  
"Oh! The name's Rei Hino," Rei answered, "What's yours?"  
  
  
"Trunks," he answered. "I take it you're going to that castle in the   
north?"  
  
  
Rei nodded. "That's correct. I say the same for you?"  
  
  
"An old lady told me? Need a ride?"  
  
  
Rei thought for a moment. What the heck is he talking about? "Ride?"  
  
  
Trunks stoop down, motioning Rei to get on. "You ready?"  
  
  
Rei nodded, but still had some second thoughts. "Are you sure about   
this?"  
  
  
"Don't worry about me," Trunks reassured. "Now, hold on tightly!"  
  
  
Rei held tightly. With a start gesture to go, Trunks started to leap high   
into the air. Rei screamed frantically as he jump from tree branches to tree   
braches. Trunks for one were enjoying this, mostly because of Rei's   
uptightness. In other words, her pain is his joy.  
  
  
Trunks proceeded to jump high in the air once again. As the moon light   
shone on them, it created a small circle down below. They were **that **high  
up.  
  
  
Rei close her eyes in fear. Was this guy crazy or what? "I'm beginning  
to see why you manage to reach this part of the region very fast, Trunks!"  
  
  
Trunks landed on the ground and jumps again. "Why?" he asked.  
  
  
"The place where we first met, it took me four hours to here!" Rei   
replied. "And would you mind if you ran straight from here on in?! 'Cause   
I know you're doing this for your amusement!"  
  
  
Trunks came to an abrupt stop. "Too late, cause we're already here."  
  
  
Rei opened her eyes. Getting off, she stared at the castle. It was built  
in grey, black stones. Studying it farther, it had a large moat surrounding it.   
The only way to get across the moat, if the drawbridge opens.   
  
It looks like an ordinary castle, but for many years of living in the Shikon   
Temple, Rei could feel an ominous aura. Something wasn't right… it's like she feel   
the castle crying in pain.   
  
  
To say the least, Trunks was expecting Rei to nag him for putting her   
through a minute of hell. Nothing happen. As he turns, it was as if Rei  
were in a trance.   
  
  
"Hey, Rei, you alright?" Trunks asked with concern.  
  
  
Rei snaps to reality. "Huh?? Yeah, I'm alright," she replied.  
  
  
Trunks began to ponder. How the heck are they going to get in? For  
a castle, there's no open window or anything. He decided to get Rei's  
opinion. "What you think we should do?"  
  
  
"I'm not sure," Rei admitted. "This is the first time I ever saw the Oni  
Fortress."  
  
  
"Oni Fortress? So that's why it doesn't have anything open, like the  
a window for example?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
The wind blew harshly against Trunks' ponytail. An awkward silence   
fills the atmosphere before Rei answered, "Yes, this is a fortress made  
by a wizard known as Onitumia. Long ago, it is said he sealed either a  
sword of mass destruction or an orb leading to the portal of the dead."  
  
  
Trunks scoffed and said, "And what about the monster? I heard from   
an old lady that many died at this very place, and they never had their   
eternal rest because of it. What's up wit dat?"   
  
  
Again, Rei became the teacher. "All and all, it's only a myth. But,  
You're right, Trunks many did died in the castle when searching for the  
artifacts."  
  
  
"And you know what it is?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
Rei shook her head. "That's about as far my grandpa taught me back   
at the temple. Besides, we'll find out soon enough won't we? That is… if   
we ever find a way in…"  
  
  
"Rei…" Trunks said, positioning his right hand into a gun-like gesture,   
"You might want to cover your eyes…"  
  
  
Rei wonder what the heck Trunks is talking about. Before she say   
anything, his right hand emitted a blue light. All of the light in his hand  
begin to travel to his index finger.   
  
  
"Trunk, wh-"  
  
  
"Flash Flare!"  
  
  
The light of his index finger exploded, a light so bright, it cause Rei to  
cover her eyes. Trunks however were unaffected as he watches the ball of  
light moves like a comet. The draw bridge exploded once it made contact.  
The two teenager felt their hair move by a wind as a result.   
  
  
But something's wrong, instead of the wind pushing against them, the  
wind was pulling them in instead. Dark mist started to emerge from the  
castle, grasping Trunks before he could a move for it.  
  
  
"Trunks! What's happening?!" Rei screamed as her eyes opened.   
  
  
Trunks struggle to get free. "I can't, I can't move!" he yelled.  
  
  
Rei ran forward in an attempt to rescue him, but got caught in the mist   
as well. "Dammit! Now I'm caught!" Rei cried.  
  
  
"Damn, we are sooo screw…" Trunks mutter to himself as the dark mist  
starts engulfing them.  
  
  
Rei and Trunks fell down through an endless dark void. Rei's screaming   
only proves useless, this mysterious atmosphere would only absorb it.  
  
  
As the falling commence, Trunks begin to realize why soul haunts the  
castle. Because this castle absorb souls into it's being! Trunks felt his blood   
boiling as he thought about the old woman. "Damn you, old lady! Why didn't   
you tell me this?!!!!"  
  
  
"The hell you telling about, Trunks?!" Rei screamed.   
  
  
"Forget about it!" Trunks retorted.   
  
  
Suddenly, a bright light shone brilliantly in one of Rei's pocket. So strong, it lit  
up the dark void.  
  
  
Trunks felt his eyes stinging. "Rei, the hell's wrong wit your pant?!"  
  
  
"I don't know…" Rei whispered._'Grandpa, did you give me the   
Tenchiken in case something like this happens? Thank you…'_  
  
  
Trunks didn't hear her answer. Just about when he's going to   
interrogate, a bright blue light started to enwrap them.  
  
  
Again, Trunks felt his eyes stinging. The moment he opens them, they   
were falling from several hundred feet above the air toward solid ground! From   
the looks of it, they're about to land in a village!  
  
  
"Trunks!!!" Rei cried.  
  
  
Trunks shifted his head to the right. To his horror, she was about to land if  
Trunks doesn't do anything!  
  
  
Trunks position himself in a diving motion, and move faster downward to   
embrace Rei. "Hold on!" Trunks yelled.  
  
**  
Crash!!!!**  
  
  
Trunks felled head first on the ground. Fortunately, he took it upon   
himself to be a soft curtain for Rei.  
  
  
Before Rei could check out if her comrade was even conscious, several   
people surrounded them. Each one held bows and arrows, threatening to  
kill the two teenagers.  
  
  
"Don't move or we'll shoot!" one of the villagers threatened.   
  
  
"Crap…" Rei cursed under her breath. This is not cool, her first day away from  
home, and she's already in deep trouble.   
  
**  
End Chapter One**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Remember to Review!!!!!!!!! ^_~**


	2. Ch 2: Things Aren’t What They Seem

**Disclaimer:** Now, what are the chances of me owning me owning it? Hmmmmm???  
  
Thanks to those who review! **^_~**  
**_  
_**And sorry if my tense a little off. I'm still working on it.**_  
_****  
**_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_  
**_   
  
Chapter Two:_ Things Aren't What They Seem**  
  
  
In a foreign forest, night deeply bestowed. Sesshoumaru caught up in   
his sleep by resting upon a nearby tree branch. Rin sat by a fire pit below, tending it  
carefully like her Lord said. The fire crackled as she place another wood into the  
flame. That's about the only sound that's was made during this period of silence.   
Soon a familiar voice interrupted.  
  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Your faithful servant,   
Jaken is here!" a meekly voice shouted.   
  
  
The bushes ruffled, revealing an imp-like demon carrying a   
two-headed staff, and a kimono. It was dyed in a checkered pattern,   
consisting of orange and yellow. It included a green fabric at the midsection   
for tying. It was pretty much identical to the one Rin wears.  
  
  
"Hi, Jaken!" Rin said cheerfully. "Is that kimono for me?"  
  
  
Jaken rudely grumbled, and threw the kimono to the child. Rin   
caught it gleefully. After a few seconds of examination, she smile in appreciation  
and of approvable. "Thanks, Jaken!"   
  
  
"I can't believe that worthless dog made me go fetch for a kimono at a   
human settlement!" Jaken muttered, bitterly referring to Sesshoumaru. Hearing this,  
Sesshoumaru rips off a large tree branch and threw it at the imp.  
  
  
A sharp pain struck Jaken's head. Nearly falling to the ground, he   
held his head in pain. "Owwwwww!!! The hell was that?!"  
  
  
If his head weren't smarting enough, the large branch that   
previously struck him, felled tersely on the imp's foot. Hard.   
  
  
"Owwwwww!!!" Jaken cried. This time he did fell, nursing his   
throbbing head with one hand, and the other free hand with his right foot.   
His eyes began to bulk when a familiar shadow looms overhead.  
  
  
"Next time, don't take too long," Sesshoumaru said impassively   
toward the agonizing imp. Jaken gave a nervous laugh. Sesshoumaru wasn't   
let him off that easy. "And you best watch your tongue, unless you want it   
have an early retirement."   
  
  
Jaken's eyes widen. He scrambled to Sesshoumaru's feet and grovel   
pathetically. "F-f-f-forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru! I'll never like that ever   
again! I'll never ever, ever, do it again!! Please spare my unworthily tongue!"  
  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could enjoy any more of Jaken's rambling, Rin   
cuts in. "I like this kimono! It's so much cleaner and newer! Thanks, Jaken!"  
  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a slight scoff. "This girl has spared you."  
  
  
Jaken got up from his gesture, giving a thank you look at Rin. It was  
short-lived when Sesshoumaru kicks the little imp out of the campfire area.  
  
  
The last thing Rin heard was, "Why, Lord Sesshoumaru? Why?!" and  
the voice just faded from that point on.   
  
  
Just as though nothing happen, Rin anxiety ask her lord. "Lord   
Sesshoumaru, where is that pretty lady? Is she going to be okay?"   
  
  
The demon slightly consign his eyes on the human girl before he   
answer, "Get some sleep, you'll find out in the morning." With that, he returned   
to his attunement. _'Those humans better do they're told.'_  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Rei put on a grim frown as if she were being leaded like a prisoner.   
Without a choice, she followed the men who capture her. Her hands were bound   
tightly by ropes, and not to mention she's the center of attention in this strange   
village. Since everyone is carrying some kind of weapon, escaping is seemingly   
suicidal… at least for now.   
  
  
Trunks on the other hand were knocked out for the time being.   
Since he might pose a more potential threat, his entire body was completely   
Surrounded by ropes. To add more insults to injury, he's being drag across the   
ground like a rag doll.  
  
  
"Hey!" Rei said angrily. "Where are you taking me?!"  
  
  
"Quiet, girl!" one of the men barked as he turns around. He threatens, "And   
if you say another word, don't forget that everyone here is armed with weapons!"  
  
  
"Okay, okay..." Rei gushed profoundly. _'They're so rude! I can't wait  
until I get these ropes off, then their sorry asses are mine!'_ Rei began to   
glance around at the village. A question mark could practically be seen over her   
head._'Where the heck am I? Since when people started using wood and straws   
for house material? And what the heck are these people wearing? Is this a   
medieval fair or something?_'  
  
  
The walk was arkwardly quiet from this point on. Only the sound of Trunks   
being dragged across the ground were active. In a short time, they came to   
a halt in front of a run-down hut.   
  
  
The door was embedded with bars like a prison. Once the door   
opens, inside, all the wall were made out of stones. It must be a confinement   
for the criminals, Rei thought. _'Wait, I'm no criminal!'_   
  
  
Aggressively, the men shoved Rei into the hut, causing her to crash   
on her pale face. Narrowing her eyes on them, she glared. "Hey! I would've   
voluntarily walk in, ya know!"   
  
  
As if the rude capturers ignore her, they threw Trunks right on stop   
of her. Before Rei could give them a piece of her mind, the door slam shut, followed   
by a large lock.  
  
  
"They are so dead…" Rei muttered coarsely in the dark room.   
  
  
"They will make excellent supper," one of the men said, grinning evilly   
as the group began walking toward the village.  
  
  
"What do you think we should make out of them?" another man   
asked.  
  
  
"I don't know, it been so long since I had humans," the first man   
replied. "But we'll figure something out."  
  
  
The men chucked evilly. As they walk through the village entrance,   
it began to reveal an ominous, dead looking village. Skulls of humans and   
demons were discarded outside the entrance, but where's the body? Things   
aren't what they're seem to be.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
"Miroku, where the hell are you leading us?!" Inuyasha continues to   
nag gruffly. The group wondered as well. They have been following Miroku's   
lead since the sun have set. It felt like for forever since then.  
  
  
"Patience, we'll reach the Tao Village in short time. I know these  
people. It's where I receive some my training," the monk calmly replied.  
  
  
The half-demon gave his usual "feh". The walk was silent from that point   
on. Kagome tiredly walk alongside her bike. At the same time, she had to endure   
the hardship of carrying a large yellow backpack.   
  
  
Even Sango, the demon slayer of the group, grew wearily.   
Then, again, anyone would've if they had to carry a large boomerang behind their   
back all day long.   
  
  
Shippou, a young fox demon and Kirara, a cat-like demon, had the lucky  
break of resting in the bike's basket.   
  
  
Shippou took notice that Kagome were heavily sweating and had a hard   
time breathing. "Kagome, are you alright? You're starting to sweat!"   
  
  
The weigh of her backpack began to take its toll. It consisted mostly   
her books for school. As much as many classes Kagome had in High School,  
she didn't had much of an option. Of course, there's always the option of flunking  
school so it wouldn't interfere with the search for the shikon shards. But according   
to Kagome; that's not going to happen.  
  
  
When Kagome didn't answer, Shippou got worried. Again, he interrogated  
with a more arduous tone. "Kagome, why aren't you answering?"  
  
  
The school girl ceased a fake smile of reassurance. "I'm alright. Don't worry  
about me."  
  
  
Kagome felt someone's palm on her forehead. It was Sango. Her hand stay   
there until she came with the decision. "You're starting to burn up, Kagome."   
  
  
Kagome brush away Sango's hand. "Really, I'm alright!" she reclined.   
  
  
Sango watched as Kagome walk up ahead to avoid any more confrontation.   
"Okay…" Sango said, subtly imbedding her voice.   
  
  
Inuyasha could hear that the girls were talking about something, but what?  
"What the hell is going on back there?!" he yelled without turning his back.   
  
  
"Kagome doesn't feel well!" Shippou retorted bluntly.  
  
  
Inuyasha scoffed before he yells back, "Well, tell her to suck it up! The   
village is just down the hill!"   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Chief!" a local villager yelled.  
  
  
An old monk look up from his fire pit and to the young man who just   
enter his hut. "What is it?" the old man asked succinctly.   
  
  
"There are some more humans on the way and a couple of demons are   
coming this way too," the young man said.  
  
  
The old man bore an evil smile. His orange Buddhist clothing ruffled as   
he got up. Cracking his knuckles, he said, "Good, prepare the usual spell so they   
don't expect a thing. We'll be dining greatly tonight."   
  
  
The young man bowed in a respectable manner. "Yes, chief," he said before   
taking his leave.  
  
  
As the young left, the monk's smile never wanes. In fact, it grew more   
sinister. Sitting back down to tend his pot, it was really to eat. Opening the top,  
it reveal his food. "Yes… human brains. The best…"   
_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_   
  
  
------------**Replies to Reviewers in Ch. 1**---------------  
  
**_(1)_ Lain of the Wired:** Usagi with purple hair and a black crescent moon?   
OH, MY! You'll find out soon enough. Oh, and forget what I said when I review   
your story. Somebody needs to spice up this DBZ/SM section...  
**  
  
_(2)_ Yameye: **Thank you very much! However, that's not going to make up for   
cracking my window... JERK!! V _V**'**  
**  
  
_(3)_ DTN: **Glad you like Rei/Trunks.   
**  
  
_(4)_ Michelle Ann Myst Lady: **Yes... what ever did happen to my Setsuna/Trunks fic?   
Actually, to be blunt, this story suppose to be a Setsuna/Trunks. Maybe in another fic.   
(The key word here is **Maybe**)  
**  
  
_(5)_ Talysmin: **A very wise advice indeed. I'll be sure to work on my tense. Maybe   
I should stop falling asleep in english class... whatever...  
**  
  
_(6) & (7)_ Janet and Maylawn: **Glad you like it. Thank you, thank you very much.  
**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The next chapter is soon to come. Until then, peace. ^^**  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
